


Infiltration

by Isamajor



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Bodyguard, Boss/Employee Relationship, Fight Sex, Frottage, Infiltration, M/M, Pokemon Battle, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:37:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isamajor/pseuds/Isamajor
Summary: Nanu a enfin intégré Interpol et ses supérieurs lui ont donné la mission d'infiltrer la Team Rocket, puissante mafia qui gangrène Kanto. Nanu va faire la connaissance d'un mystérieux jeune admin talentueux, bras droit de Madame Boss, toute puissante patronne de la pègre. Une relation entre appréciation, admiration, jalousie et rivalité va se construire entre les deux hommes, jusqu'à que l'alcool se joigne à l'amertume et dévoile les prémices d'une relation tordue entre les deux.





	Infiltration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Istadris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istadris/gifts).



C'était là, officiel, noir sur blanc. Sa promotion. Son ex-supérieur, dorénavant son égal, ou même son subalterne au vu de son nouveau rang, lui avait remis en main propre son nouvel intitulé d'agent spécial des Forces de Police Internationales, avec comme nom de code, Agent Triple Zéro. Et la seule chose que le concerné pensait à l'heure actuelle, ce fichu papier dans les mains, était « bon sang, quelle tuile ». 

 

Il avait choisi la carrière policière à Alola parce que c'était un job de planqué sur l'archipel. Les gens étaient globalement pacifiques et les personnes représentant des menaces étaient insignifiantes. Les Kahunas de chaque île gardaient fermement leurs ouailles, lui laissant le temps de vaquer à des occupations plus importantes comme recueillir des Miaouss errants, par exemple. 

 

Tout avait commencé à déraper quand son supérieur de l'époque, en contact avec l'InterPol, avait besoin d'un agent pas très connu, assez futé, et étant à l'aise avec la culture Johtoïte. Évidemment, c'était Nanu qui avait été proposé au vu de ses origines, le Doyen de l'île avait appuyé sa candidature et il n'avait pas pu se dérober. C'était une petite mission sans trop d'importance, et ses méthodes peu orthodoxes avaient fait des merveilles pour démanteler un réseau de contrebande de pierres évolutives et de fourrure de Persian d'Alola. A l'époque, il avait rencontré une petite organisation balbutiante, menée par la poigne de fer d'une belle femme au caractère bien trempé, qui s'avéra prospérer sur le chaos et prendre la place toute fraîche que Nanu avait nettoyée dans les milieux undergrounds, comme il l'apprendra plus tard.

 

Dorénavant affecté à perpétuité à la Police Internationale, il faisait la mouche pour de plus hauts gradés. Ses informations, analyses et suggestions étaient fortement sollicitées et, le jeune homme faisait plus ça pour rompre la morne monotonie des saisons d'Alola, que par réel investissement personnel et volonté de monter dans la hiérarchie.

 

Maintenant qu'il était Agent 000, sa première mission d'importance ne tarda pas à lui tomber dessus. C'était une mission d'infiltration après de personnes qu'il avait côtoyé lors de sa première mission à Johto, il y avait de cela des années. Appelez ça le karma. Cette jeune femme, connue dès à l'époque sous le nom de Madame Boss, avait monté de ses belles mains manucurées une mafia puissante et devenue dangereusement incontrôlable, nommée Team Rocket. Nanu devait s'introduire au sein de leur groupe, récupérer l'identité réel de son chef ainsi que des informations sur ses projets, et, éventuellement, s'il lui était possible, faire du nettoyage au sein de la boîte. 

 

Sans avoir pu souffler, le jeune agent se retrouva embarqué dans un bâteau à Malié, direction Oliville, faisant ironiquement l'exact trajet inverse de son aieul qui avait quitté Johto en espérant un avenir meilleur sur les îles d'Alola. Des jours plus tard, il débarquait dans la cité portuaire d'Oliville, impressionné une fois de plus par son magnifique phare éclairé par des Pharamp. A l'aide de contacts sur place, Nanu se fit intégrer en tant que sbire pour la Team Rocket, réalisant avec brio menus larcins et embrouilles, sans états d'âme. Rapidement, ses capacités intéressèrent ses supérieurs, et leur fut vite présenté. Pas très grand, malingre et nerveux, ses yeux rouges transpirant le vice et mauvaise foi, ayant une langue acerbe et un talent pour les mauvais coup, il était une sorte d'employé modèle, mais dont les admins de la Team Rocket se méfiaient, pas tant de son caractère fourbe mais plus de son talent et de son ascension trop rapide pour être honnête. Même s'ils étaient des crapules finies, la loyauté faisait foi et les traîtres étaient cruellement châtiés. Ainsi les hauts-gradés de la formation faisaient preuve de précaution et de parcimonie en traitant avec ce péquenot arrivé il y a quelques mois des îles.

Nanu avait été amené à fréquenté quelques agents d'élites, dans la boîte depuis ses débuts, ayant fait la preuve de leur loyauté et de leur efficacité. Il fit la connaissance de Miyamoto, une jeune femme, tout juste sortie de l'adolescence, qui était particulièrement douée pour la recherche d'informations confidentielles et qui travaillait en étroite collaboration de l'inquiétant tout nouveau pôle scientifique de la Team Rocket. Malheureusement, elle s'était retrouvée il y a quelques années suite à une délicate mission avec un polichinelle dans le tiroir et était déchirée de laisser sa bambine à chaque fois qu'elle partait faire des basses besoignes. D'ailleurs, en parlant de scientifique, il avait repéré ce type un peu plus âgé que lui, qui semblait à la fois enthousiaste d'avoir autant de crédits pour étudier ce qu'il aimait mais aussi parfois dégoûté par l'absence d'éthique de la Team Rocket qui avait intégré de force leur laboratoire de Cramois'île à leur réseau de recherche. 

 

Et il y avait cet admin là. Le taiseux. Coupe courte impeccable, visage sévère malgré sa jeunesse, uniforme taillé à la perfection et chaussures de haute qualité qui lui permettaient de se déplacer sans bruits dans les couloirs, surprenant les conversations, épiant silencieusement les sbires tel un fauve au dessus d'un nid d'oiseau attendant la moindre seconde d'inattention pour frapper. De tous, c'était de ce type là dont Nanu se méfiait le plus, et cela semblait réciproque.

 

Et pourtant, cette méfiance mutuelle les poussaient à se rapprocher l'un de l'autre, afin de mieux jauger le rival, afin de chercher la faiblesse de l'adversaire. Ainsi, Nanu découvrit péniblement que le type se nommait Giovanni, qu'il était responsable de toute la partie économique de la Team Rocket. C'était ce blanc-bec qui gérait adroitement le butin et qui allouait les crédits aux différents secteurs. Il était craint et respecté et la Team Rocket lui promettait un bel avenir. Mais rien d'autre ne filtrait sur ce dernier, pas même les Pokémon qu'ils possédait ou la raison de son entrée dans la Team Rocket. Nanu avait beau creuser et envoyer des rapports à l'InterPol, il n'avançait pas plus sur ce qui se passait en haut-lieu, chez les admins et au-dessus, comme s'il s'était retrouvé devant une porte verrouillée.

 

Un jour, la glace se brisa légèrement entre Nanu et Giovanni, au retour du premier d'une mission punitive envers une bande subalterne, qui avait fini de manière peu délicate voir carrément brutale. Giovanni toisait de son regard froid les sbires qui rentraient, le regard fatigué, les corps encore plus. La punition avait tourné à la rixe générale et si la bande qui avait fauté s'était retrouvée saignée à blanc, ils n'étaient pas partis sans opposer une farouche résistance. Giovanni retrouva Nanu assis par terre, le dos au mur en train de fumer une clope. Il avait du sang séché sur le visage et les vêtements et à côté de lui, un gros fauve argenté faisait sa toilette pour enlever de sa belle fourrure les souillures vermeilles qui la maculaient.

 

« Belle bête. »

Nanu releva la tête, haussant un sourcil, surpris d'entendre la trop rare voix du comptable de la pègre. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, avec ses foutues chaussures silencieuses. Il sortit de sa poche son paquet de cigarette -de contrebande, évidemment- et le tendit à son supérieur, qui déclina poliment d'un signe de la main. 

« Ca s'est si mal passé que ça ?

\- Ils ont eu plus d'honneur et de courage qu'on imaginait, enfin, jusqu'à qu'ils crèvent. 

\- Des blessures ?

\- Terribles. Tu vois je me suis cassé un ongle et on m'a marché sur le pied. Je souffre le martyre. »

 

Giovanni ne put s'empêcher de ricaner devant l'air pince-sans-rire du sbire déblatérant ses petits malheurs.

« Je parlais de ton Pokémon.

\- Oh elle, ça va. C'est une dure à cuire. 

\- Un Persian d'Alola ? Je n'en avais jamais encore vu... Enfin vivant, je veux dire.

\- Ouais, je sais que sa fourrure est recherchée et se vend à bon prix, mais bon sang, ces Pokémon valent tellement mieux que cela. Chaque boulot à ses outils. Persian est le meilleur outil que je n'aurai jamais. Elle vaut mieux que la plupart des gugusses qu'on emploie ici.

\- Oh. Je te crois sur parole pour cela. »

 

Le jeune admin s'approcha de la bête, tendit sa main avec précaution pour se la faire renifler avant que cette dernière ne frotte sa tête aux doigts tendus en guise d'assentiment aux caresses. Giovanni ne se fit pas prier, au grand plaisir du Persian, sous l’œil tout autant amusé que perplexe de Nanu. 

« Je suppose que tu as un Persian toi-même.

\- Excellente déduction. J'ai toujours apprécié ces Pokémon, altiers, majestueux, fiers, à la démarche silencieuse et aux instincts de chasseur. Mais les Persian locaux ont une belle tête, gracieuse, contrairement à la face... ronde des Persian de chez toi. »

Nanu grimaça à l'insinuation mais retint sa verve, se souvenant de sa position par rapport à Giovanni. Qui se montrait assez loquace aujourd'hui, et cela donnait à Nanu matière à travailler. Il finit par faire avouer à Giovanni qu'il appréciait particulièrement le type Sol, malgré son goût raffiné pour les Persian, et que dans sa prime jeunesse, il avait caressé le rêve d'être champion d'arène, mais ce n'était pas assez lucratif. La révélation du type de prédilection de ce dresseur qu'était Giovanni avait étonné Nanu : la plupart des gens ici favorisaient les type Poison, Ténèbres ou Spectre, parce que fourbes et sans pitié. D'autres préféraient les type Combat pour leur puissance de frappe, et d'autres encore le type Normal pour son abondance de Pokémon faciles à élever en masse. Le type Sol révélait une personnalité plutôt carrée, terre à terre, obstinée, proche de ses racines, recherchant l'endurance plutôt que l'offense pure.

 

Nanu lui avait proposé en badinant un match. A sa grande surprise, Giovanni avait accepté, une fois que Nanu serait remis de ses petits bobos. Dans les yeux des deux hommes, une excitation de gamin et la volonté de montrer de quoi on est capable. Était-ce une preuve d'estime de la part de Giovanni ou voulait-il définitivement lui rabattre le caquet en lui imposant une défaite cuisante ? Nanu avait confiance en ses Pokémon, en ses talents de dresseur mais il n'avait jamais vu Giovanni se battre. Son aspiration a être champion d'arène était-elle révélatrice de son talent de dresseur ? Il n'en était pas certain, beaucoup de gens ont des rêves et peu en font une réalité.

 

Un mois après, un soir, un jeune sbire vint trouver Nanu dans le dortoir de leur planque de Celadopole où il paressait sur sa couchette en s'entrainant au bilboquet sous le regard hypnotisé de ses voisins de chambrée. Giovanni le demandait. Nanu posa avec calme le jouet, essayant de cacher au mieux son excitation : le jour du duel était là. 

 

Giovanni l'attendait dans un terrain vague, là où la Team Rocket projetait de faire construire prochainement un Casino. Nanu nota immédiatement trois Pokéball à la ceinture de l'admin. Match trois contre trois, ça lui convenait. Le flic infiltré avait prévu d'utiliser deux de ses vieux atouts et une de ses jeunes recrues. 

 

« Tu es venu, tu as du cran. Je ne vais pas me retenir contre toi, même si tu es talentueux, tu restes un sbire. Prépare-toi à déguster.

\- Ne sois pas trop sérieux, tu vas choper des rides.

\- ...Insolent. Tu as une grande gueule et je m'en vais te la clore. »

 

Triopikeur fut envoyé au combat, contre qui Nanu choisit Corboss, fraîchement évolué. Le combat allait être délicat, Triopikeur ne pouvait toucher Corboss tant qu'il volait mais si Corboss posait patte au sol, immédiatement il se ferait piéger par la triple taupe. Giovanni commença à façonner le terrain à son avantage, pendant que Corboss tournoyait au-dessus d'eux, en commandant à son Pokémon d'installer des Pièges de Roc, puis de provoquer une tempête de sable pour gêner le vol de sa cible et espérer qu'il se blesse sur les pierres tranchantes. Nanu aussi était victime de la tempête de sable qui s'était levée, le visage fouetté par la poussière qui volait autour d'eux. Il fit signe à son Pokémon de rester bien en hauteur, de préférence au-dessus de Giovanni, espérant que Triopikeur blesse son dresseur en dirigeant les sables volants dans cette direction. Et puisque tout contact pouvait être fatal à son oiseau, Nanu opta pour des attaques sonores, qui se réverbéraient sur tous les grains de sables et toutes les pierres en mouvement autour d'eux. Voyant la stratégie de son adversaire, Giovanni retira son Pokémon pour le remplacer avec Nidoking. Et lui ordonner une attaque Exécu-Son dès que Corboss repassera au-dessus de Nanu... 

 

Nanu sentit une vive douleur à sa gorge. Il voulu crier à son Pokémon de s'écarter mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche et Corboss se fit déséquilibrer par Nidoking, avant de s'écraser sur les pierres pointues du sol et achever par un violent coup de queue de ce dernier, un râle de douleur muet en travers du bec. Giovanni avait l'avantage mais avait dévoilé déjà deux de ses Pokémon. Nanu opta alors pour Crocorible, qui avait l'avantage d'être aussi de type Sol et donc insensible au sable qui continuait à le cingler. L'entrée du reptile tigré sur le terrain sembla affecter le Nidoking adverse qui semblait intimidé de l'assurance du Pokémon de Nanu. Crocorible était plus rapide et esquiva facilement un coup de queue de Nidoking, le faisant choir au sol en utilisant sa propre queue en guise de levier. Profitant que son adversaire était à terre, Crocorible chargea sur lui au signe de son dresseur, puis lui enserra la gorge dans sa puissante mâchoire jusqu'à être déclaré vainqueur du duel. 

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Les yeux de Crocorible semblaient vitreux et sa démarche, titubante. Le poison de Nidoking, comprit immédiatement Nanu. L'agent d'InterPol sous couverture jaugea l'état de son partenaire puis lui intima de continuer alors que Giovanni renvoyait Triopikeur au combat. Triopikeur essaya d'immobiliser Crocorible en faisant s'effondrer la terre autour de lui mais ce dernier fut plus leste et chargea brutalement le Pokémon adverse qui fut assommé sur le champ, dorénavant incapable de continuer à se battre. Crocorible fit quatre pas en direction de son dresseur, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, vaincu par le poison. 

 

Nanu avait toujours la gorge en feu alors que la tempête de sable se calmait, incapable de réconforter d'une parole ses partenaires ou de leur demander de suivre une certaine stratégie. Il ne lui restait plus que sa dernière carte en main, tout comme Giovanni et Nanu se demandait comment il pourrait renverser la vapeur à son avantage. Puis, une idée soudaine lui vint à l'esprit alors qu'il envoyait Persian au combat. Il s'était attendu à ce que l'admin de la Team Rocket envoie son propre Persian, mais il avait opté plutôt pour un imposant Rhinoféros. Persian se retourna vers son maître aphone qui discrètement lui désigna du regard la proie à abattre. Le rhino chargea le félin, espérant l'empaler de sa corne, Persian tenta d'esquiver tant bien que mal, finissant par rouler dans la poussière et mettant une certaine distance entre lui et la grosse bestiole qui essayait de la piétiner. Faisant croire qu'il fuyait Rhinoféros comme un pleutre, Persian se rapprochait de la véritable cible que son maître lui avait assigné. Puis, brusquement, le fauve sauta sur Giovanni, le poussant avec ses pattes larges au sol, le fit pivoter et saisit sa nuque entre ses crocs. Assez délicatement pour ne pas lui être fatal, assez puissamment pour lui faire perler un peu de sang et s'amuser un peu avec la douleur de sa proie.

Giovanni dut se rendre à l'évidence, il avait perdu, et misérablement, à son propre jeu, lui qui avait fait en sorte que Nanu soit victime collatérale du combat se retrouvait mis à terre comme un vulgaire Pokémon. Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner de sa propre déchéance alors qu'il se relevait péniblement : la chute avait été dure mais elle avait été instructive.

 

« Ah. Voilà ce que j'appelle du combat. J'accepte cette défaite. »

 

Du haut de l'hôtel qui se trouvait à proximité du terrain vague, le combat avait été suivi avec intérêt. Madame Boss savait que ce combat allait avoir lieu et que c'était l'occasion idéale de se rendre compte de la force et de la personnalité des gens sous ses ordres. Elle avait apprécié ce petit bout d'homme grincheux qui savait être efficace et n'avait pas peur de bousculer la hiérarchie dans le but d'arriver à ses fins. Elle voulait l'observer de ses propres yeux et, dans ce but, elle assigna peu après à Nanu une nouvelle mission, plus mondaine : une rencontre entre elle et les magnats du divertissement devait avoir lieu, dans le but de faire blanchir leur argent sale via une chaîne de casinos. Un grand dîner et une réception y allait être donnée et elle avait demandé à ce que Nanu fasse partie du service d'ordre, pour qu'elle puisse l'observer à sa guise. 

 

L'agent d'InterPol fut plus que ravi de cet avancement dans sa mission officielle, enfin il allait approcher sa cible, après près d'une année d'infiltration ! Il devra se tenir près d'elle, écouter ses conversation, peut-être profiter de l'alcool pour lui soutirer quelques confidences ? 

La soirée programmée arriva vite et Nanu se retrouva à faire le pied de grue auprès du fauteuil de Madame dans un uniforme impeccable : tenue moulante noire griffée du logo de la Team, gants et bottes immaculées, béret ombrant le regard, Pokéballs à la ceinture. Nanu observait les corrompus de tous bords qui faisaient risettes et courbettes devant Madame Boss, puant de trouille devant l'organisation impitoyable de la Team Rocket et sa force armée d'individus sans scrupules prêts à en découdre. Impassible, il écouta les gens parler des casinos qui allaient se construire à Céladopole et à Doublonville, ainsi qu'un nouvel entrepôt souterrain dans les fondations du premier casino. Ils parlèrent aussi du commerce lucratif des queues de Ramoloss et de la fourrure de Persian. De l'arme que les scientifique recrutés par la patronne avaient bon espoir de mettre au point, basée sur les pouvoirs d'un Pokémon légendaire. 

Nanu voulait en savoir plus, sentant des plans sinistres et réellement dangereux se mettant en place, pas vraiment le genre de choses dont s'occupe habituellement la pègre. Quand Madame Boss partit faire le tour des convives, il la suivit, telle une ombre, prétendant la protéger, la guettant du coin de l’œil à tout instant. Il remarquait que Madame Boss semblait l'épier tout autant, ne le lâchant pas du regard malgré ses activités mondaines prenantes. 

Il avait aperçu Giovanni, pas très loin, habillé d'un sobre costume noir griffé discrètement à l'insigne de la boîte, qui observait avec réprobation leur petit manège de regards en coin. Sans bruit, il se dirigea vers Nanu qu'il attrapa fermement à l'épaule, pour l'emmener un peu à l'écart. Le plus âgé avait remarqué l'irritation qui transpirait de la démarche de son supérieur et s'en amusait légèrement. 

Dans le couloir, Giovanni poussa sèchement Nanu contre le mur, c'est à ce moment là que l'haleine alcoolisée de l'admin fit réaliser au sbire qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal et qu'il devait en profiter pour lui soutirer notamment des informations sur ce fameux projet scientifique. Il abandonnerait un instant la patronne pour se concentrer sur son bras droit, c'est ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire pour l'instant, d'autant plus que ce dernier lui avait brutalement saisi le visage dans sa main pour le regarder bien dans les yeux. 

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux à Madame Boss ?

\- Elle m'a confié la mission d'être son garde, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. T'es jaloux que je t'ai piqué ta place parce que j'ai gagné notre combat ?

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as à la regarder comme ça ? J'ai bien vu ton petit manège. Elle et toi, vous vous bouffez du regard, vous jouez au chat et à la souris sous couvert d'apparences.

\- Oh je vois. Monsieur est jaloux.

\- Jaloux de quoi ? C'est ma mère ! »

 

Le mot était tombé comme ça. Violemment. Suivi d'un long silence. Comment Nanu n'avait-il pas pu voir et réaliser cela ? Certes, physiquement, il n'y avait pas tant de ressemblances, quoique dans le regard, la posture... Cette révélation soudaine expliquait plein de choses mais ouvrait des questions pour tant d'autres à la fois. Malgré lui, un fin sourire traversa de part en part son visage, plein de malice, comme ont les gamins quand ils préparent un mauvais coup. 

 

« Monsieur est jaloux quand même.

\- N'IMPORTE QUOI ! »

 

L'exclamation fut sans doute bien plus bruyante que Giovanni eut escompté. Des sbires déboulèrent au triple galop dans le couloir, pour voir de quoi il en retournait et qu'est-ce qui troublait la sérénité de la réception de Madame Boss. Le regard noir, empli de colère de Giovanni les fit se figer sur place. Secouant fortement Nanu contre le mur, le jeune admin leur indiqua la raison de sa fureur d'une voix froide et tranchante :

« Je ne me sens pas bien, sans doute l'alcool mais ce type va s'occuper de me ramener, n'est-ce pas ? »

Craignant pour son intégrité physique ainsi que celle du mur, Nanu s'est empressé d'acquiescer. Il semblait qu'il avait découvert un secret bien gardé au sein de l'organisation et que Giovanni allait sans doute le réduire au silence, au vu de l'énergie rageuse et glaciale que le fils de la patronne mettait pour le traîner presque, tout en broyant son bras de peur qu'il ne s'échappe. Il avait été vraiment trop idiot d'ouvrir sa bouche une fois de plus pour appuyer où cela faisait mal. Il allait payer certainement le prix de son insolence et il espérait qu'il lui resterait assez de morceaux pour faire un dernier rapport à la Police Internationale. 

 

Après avoir été emmené contre son gré dans une infinité de couloirs qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment, Giovanni finit par ouvrir une porte et balancer son otage sans ménagement dans la pièce qu'elle ouvrait. Sans laisser le temps à Nanu d'analyser son environnement, Giovanni l'attrapa à nouveau, le plaqua contre un mur son avant bras écrasant la gorge de l'agent, se collant à lui pour lui susurrer à l'oreille de lui raconter tout ce qu'il savait.

 

Écrasé par ce corps plus massif qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, Nanu avait du mal à déglutir. Sa couverture avait-elle volé en éclat ? Non, il ne pensait pas. Il n'avait rien fait ou dit qui lui permettait de déduire quoi que ce soit à part d'un larbin ambitieux prêt à tout pour grimper les échelons, même faire un peu d’œil à la boss. Peut-être était-ce cela qui avait enflammé l'esprit de Giovanni ? Le complexe œdipien qui ne voulait pas qu'on touche à sa mère ou la jalousie que sa mère touche ce qu'il lui appartenait ? Dans tous les cas, Nanu se retrouvait comme un jouet entre les doigts de puissants, était-ce ça que Giovanni lui demandait d'avouer ? Il ne comprenait plus trop ce qu'il se passait, ce que ce type voulait, avec son haleine alcoolisée qui lui respirait dans les cheveux en attendant une réponse qu'il était bien incapable de formuler. 

 

La seule chose qu'il parvint à articuler fut une question.

« Que me veux-tu ? »

 

L'étreinte sembla se désserrer un peu, l'espace d'un instant, le temps sans doute qu'une réponse cohérente vienne dans l'esprit embrumé de son vis à vis. Au moment où l'admin de la Team Rocket repris la parole, la charge contre le mur fut violente et la pression sur sa trachée plus étouffante. Il avait beau essayer de repousser Giovanni, dans cette position, il n'avait aucune force et ses ongles ne parvenaient pas à creuser à travers la veste de ce dernier.

« Toi. Ton insolence, ton sourire mauvais. Tes coups bas et tes regards en coin. Tu manigances quelque chose et je ne peux pas mettre le doigt dessus. Et. Et ça m'insupporte. Tu m'insupportes. J'ai envie que tu sois hors de ma vue. Mais en même temps j'ai envie de réduire ta face en bouillie. D'effacer ton putain de sourire narquois. »

Et soudain, la pression se relâcha d'un coup, Giovanni se reculant brusquement, laissant Nanu s'écrouler, un râle dans la gorge. Les prunelles rouges de ce dernier semblaient être animées par des flammes, tel un démon qui se préparerait à agir.

 

Il fallait qu'il réagisse. Qu'il comprenne comment fonctionnait Giovanni et retourner la situation à son avantage. Il sentait que potentiellement, sa vie pouvait être en jeu s'il jouait trop au con. Ses petits neurones avaient intérêt à être réactifs et à trouver la parade, alors que ses yeux balayaient frénétiquement la pièce et s'attardaient souvent sur Giovanni qui le regardait avec une sorte de mépris, les pupilles dilatées et la respiration haletante.

 

Giovanni avait tout d'un animal, à cet instant. La posture, la respiration, le regard. Il cherchait à rabaisser et à dominer Nanu comme si ce dernier avait voulu grimper trop haut. Que fallait-il faire, se battre ou se soumettre ? Sa fierté lui intimait de se battre. Sa raison de faire la carpette. Sa fourberie, de prendre avantage des deux situations. Alors Nanu se releva avec difficulté, lança un regard noir à Giovanni avant de s'avancer vers lui d'un pas décidé et de le pousser violemment. Chancelant, Giovanni recula, toisant Nanu d'un regard empli de colère mais mêlé de surprise. Comment osait-il se rebiffer contre lui, Giovanni, le fils de Madame Boss, héritier de la Team Rocket ?

 

Un échange de coups furieux ne tarda pas à pleuvoir de part et d'autres, jusqu'à ce que les deux hommes tombent dans une mêlée brouillonne où l'on cherchait à infliger avec rage le plus de douleur possible à l'autre. Arcades, nez et lèvres saignaient, les pommettes bleuissaient, les vêtements étaient violemment pris à partis. Poings, pieds, genoux, coudes, ongles, dents, tout était une arme utilisable contre l'autre. Nanu tentait d'immobiliser l'autre par des prises et des clefs apprises dans la Police, Giovanni utilisait sa corpulence et sa force plus brutale pour échapper aux étreintes et écraser le corps de Nanu. 

 

Combien de temps ce pugilat aveugle dura t-il ? Personne ne saurait dire, le temps semblait suspendu, la frénésie des coups engourdissait même la sensation de temps qui passe. Ils finirent par s'arrêter, essoufflés, endoloris, Nanu front contre terre, cramponné à califourchon sur Giovanni, ce dernier se cambrant pour faire tomber son adversaire, en vain, malgré ses dents plantées dans la clavicule de son assaillant.

 

Un instant passa comme un battement, où les deux hommes prirent conscience de leurs corps respectifs et de leur position plus qu'équivoque, bassin contre bassin, dans une posture certes musclée mais qu'un individu arrivant pile à ce moment aura qualifié d'érotique, s'il faisait abstraction des bleus et des blessures des participants.

Vicieusement, sa fourberie prenant le dessus et y voyant un moyen d'avoir l'avantage sur le fils de Madame Boss, Nanu commença à se frotter contre le bas-ventre de Giovanni, et le regard ahuri que lui lança son vis-à-vis, un « comment oses-tu ? » muet, valait son pesant de Pokédollars. Il avait même lâché son épaule et la douleur vive qui le lancinait à cet endroit faisait envisager l'espace d'une minute à Nanu que Giovanni lui avait effectivement bouffée. 

Une clé de bras avait rendu l'épaule du jeune admin tellement douloureuse qu'il ne pouvait pas repousser son sbire qui lui bloquait l'autre bras et ses efforts désespérés pour se libérer à coups de rein ne faisait qu'aggraver la situation de son corps déjà inondé de testostérone et d'adrénaline par le combat. Le souffle court, écumant de rage comme un Tauros qu'un toréador aurait berné et planté d'une lance, il ne pouvait admettre que ce connard de sbire avait encore gagné avec ses bas moyens. 

Refusant la défaite, un nouveau combat entre eux s'engagea, un combat tacite, muet, visant à tirer avantage du corps de l'autre par frottement agressifs, refusant de briser le contact et utilisant l'autre comme un vulgaire objet dont l'unique fonction était de lui procurer du plaisir. Leurs regards étaient férocement plongés l'un dans l'autre, les dents serrées, les respirations saccadées et leurs bassins entrainés dans une danse frénétique où les tissus tendus de leurs pantalons étaient une douloureuse prison d'un plaisir tourmenté dont ils espéraient la douce délivrance.

 

Le goût du sang en bouche et le sang échauffé par le combat, cette dernière bataille fut brève et intense : bientôt le plus jeune fut délivré de ses tensions internes, dans un doux râle grave d'agonie, dans un brouillard blanc où il n'entendait plus que les battements de son cœur qui tambourinaient furieusement dans sa poitrine et où il ne savait plus s'il avait gagné la bataille ou perdu la guerre. Son corps s'immobilisa vite comme une masse morte sur le sol, comme vidé de sa force, aspiré par le plancher. 

Au-dessus de lui, le plus âgé oscillait entre perplexité et frustration, satisfait d'avoir pris avantage sur l'héritier de la pègre mais le corps toujours tendu par un sauvage désir qui ayant beau été exprimé à travers son vêtement humide, n'avait pas eu le temps d'être assouvi comme il l'aurait souhaité. Giovanni releva paresseusement les yeux vers l'autre homme, un sourire mielleux barrant son visage. Doux triomphe pour lui que de voir dans ces yeux carmins le tourment de la frustration alors que lui jouissait de la voluptueuse tranquilité et du calme d'après la tempête. 

 

Certes, son corps était perclus de douleurs, mais la seule vue de l'homme en face de lui ayant perdu son sourire de renard vicieux agissait comme un baume sur ses blessures. Il releva négligemment son genou, jusqu'à frôler l'entrejambe de Nanu. Il le vit serrer les dents mais sans chercher à se dégager, ni non-plus sans rechercher le contact. Un frottement plus appuyé lui valu le spectacle de son adversaire se mordant sa lèvre fendue et tuméfiée pour ne pas soupirer, faisant à nouveau couler du sang sur son menton. Giovanni voulait continuer ce petit jeu, espérant voir son sbire céder à l'abandon de sa dignité pour un peu de plaisir pour toute récompense. 

 

Ce n'était pas l'envie de capituler face au diktat de son corps qui manquait à Nanu. Après tout, ici, il n'était qu'un sbire et avait déjà plus que franchi la ligne rouge avec le fils de la tête de la pègre. Ses lèvres s'étaient alors verrouillées sur des supplications qui auraient pu bassement s'échapper de sa bouche, il peinait à restreindre les mouvements impatients de son corps qui en voulait toujours plus, obsédé par cette idée fixe d'extase qui peinait à venir, au gré des envies de Giovanni qui jouait avec lui et se jouait de lui. 

Giovanni avait un regard hypnotisant, noir comme l'enfer, et ayant dans ses prunelles autant de vice qu'il pouvait en avoir dans les siennes. L'agent Triple Zéro sentait toute l'ambition, tout le désir de pouvoir au fond de ce puits sans fond qu'étaient les yeux du futur chef de la Team Rocket, et Nanu devinait que rien n'arrêterait Giovanni dans son projet de mettre le monde à ses pieds, et que ce soir, il allait commencer par lui. 

Et bizarrement, conquis par l'intensité du regard que dardait sur lui Giovanni, le flic en mission semblait hésitant sur la conduite à tenir, jusqu'où dresser la limite et s'il ne l'avait pas brutalement franchie déjà, bon gré mal gré. Il n'était plus si sûr de lui, son instinct de conservation était décidément trop muet ou était-il trop assourdi par les pulsations de son sang dans son corps perclus de douleurs plus ou moins douces ? Nanu tendit sa main vers le torse de son adversaire, machinalement, sans s'en rendre compte, comme pour s'ancrer à la réalité de ce jeune corps musclé et meurtri, se raccrocher à quelque chose et se remettre les idées en place, mais le contact avec Giovanni qui en profita pour lui saisir avec fermer le poignet acheva de mettre ses sens en déroute, le tourment du désir semblait être trop fort pour ne pas y succomber sans dommages.

 

Giovanni était le diable en personne, habillé dans son costume au logo de la Team Rocket, et fut complaisamment dévêtu par un démon aux prunelles enflammées, dont l'appétit de chair avait obscurci la raison. Tout n'était que violence, douleur et volonté de domination. Ils étaient deux fauves qui se mordaient avec passion, se griffaient avec exaltation, se frottaient l'un à l'autre avec frénésie et se délectaient des râles et soupirs de l'autre avec fascination. 

Tout devenait flou pour Nanu, comme s'il était pris d'une forte ivresse, comme s'il voulait fermer les yeux sur tout ce qui se passait et se persuader que c'était encore un de ces étranges rêves où quand on se réveille, on doute longtemps se demandant si le rêve était réel ou si c'était encore un caprice de son imagination. Il y avait la douleur, partout, la douceur, à certains endroits. Il y avait cette torpeur molle dans laquelle il s'enfonçait, sans pouvoir lutter, cette plénitude douloureuse comme celle de l'alcool, euphorique, dans laquelle il baignait voulant oublier la brutalité de la gueule de bois qui l'attendrait à son réveil. 

 

Et effectivement, à son réveil par des geignements de douleur à côté de lui, il se sentait endolori comme si un troupeau de Donphan lui avait passé sur le corps, ou avec l'impression tenace qu'on lui avait démeublé le dernier étage. Il se sentait meurtri, étourdi, avec un goût métallique dans la bouche et quand il voulut articuler un mot, ses lèvres se fendirent et du sang s'en écoula. Péniblement, il tourna la tête pour voir assis à côté de lui, un homme dont la paupière noircie l'empêchait d'ouvrir son œil gauche, le nez tuméfié et le corps nu parsemé d’ecchymoses violacées qui émettait des petits couinements plaintifs en se massant l'épaule, cette dernière faisant un angle bizarre, comme si la tête de l'humérus était sortie de l'articulation et saillait sur la peau. 

Nanu tenta de se lever mais de violentes douleurs dans ses muscles et ses os l'en dissuadèrent rapidement et renonçant à tout mouvement, il tentait de se remémorer les actes de la veille et les raisons qui l'avait poussé à mettre en péril son intégrité physique et mentale, voire son existence même par le fait d'avoir durement estropié le fils de Madame Boss qui, sans nulle doute, dès qu'elle apprendrait la nouvelle -car il était plutôt une question de quand plutôt que de si-, lui encaserait promptement les pieds dans du béton afin qu'il serve de nourriture aux Tentacruel de la baie d'Oliville. A moins qu'elle ne décide qu'il fasse partie des fondations du prochain casino de Celadopole, au sens littéral du terme. 

« Putain, putain, putain... »

Il n'était plus capable que de marmonner cela, les dents serrées, essayant de faire abstraction de la douleur et de l'humiliation de sa position actuelle pour tenter de trouver une solution qui miraculeusement le ferait sortir du pétrin dans lequel il s'était fourré. 

A sa litanie angoissée, il se vit répondre un « Ta gueule. » guttural qui le fit se taire. De ce qu'il en voyait de sa position, pour la première fois, il était témoin d'un aspect de Giovanni qu'il ne connaissait pas, une vulnérabilité que malgré lui le futur chef de la Team Rocket était en train d'offrir à ses yeux. Giovanni nu, meurtri, incapable de se lever sans tituber, et haïssant le spectacle qu'il donnait à voir à l'instigateur de ses tourments. Il n'y avait pas de larmes dans l’œil encore valide de Giovanni, mais Nanu le sentait aux abois, comme terrifié que quelqu'un le surprenne ainsi, dans une telle position de faiblesse. 

 

D'un geste rageur de son bras qui n'était pas infirme, Giovanni indiqua la sortie à son subordonné.

« Hors de ma vue. Je ne veux plus avoir affaire à toi de ma vie. Je te revois, je te tue. »

Sentant qu'il ne fallait pas tenter la chance et que sans doute Giovanni fera étouffer l'affaire en étouffant au sens propre tout témoin ou toute personne faisant des insinuations, Nanu se traîna misérablement au sol pour ramasser le peu d'effets qui lui restait encore portables et se carapata aussi prestement que lui permettaient ses jambes percluses de bleus hors de portée de l'ire de Giovanni.


End file.
